The Guarding Gargoyles
by sarah-rose76646
Summary: Melissa gets her heridietry powers before her 3rd year of hogwarts. what will happen when harry meets this girl who is unlike anyone he ever met? Oc/Luna/Harry's new golden trio. Ron/Ginny bashing, independent/smart harry. Sirius gets a trial. On hold...
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Hi, I am Sarah rose. I got this idea from a dream of mine. I m not much of a writer, but I promise to try my best. R&R.

Prologue Introduction to facts and my made up facts:

The Gorgons

The Gorgons are three sisters, daughters of ancient, pre-titan gods, Phorkys and Keto (Ceto). The sisters Sthenno and Euryale were immortal but the third, Medusa, was mortal. All three were so hideous, the shock of seeing them would turn anyone to stone. Medusa is called The Gorgon or simply, Gorgon.

When Perseus (a son of Zeus) killed Medusa by cutting off her head _(Theogony, line 280)_, from the drops of her blood sprang the winged horse, Pegasus, and Khrysaor (Chrysaor). In The Shield of Herakles, by Hesiod, we are given a glimpse of Perseus' reckless escape from the angry sisters after he had beheaded Medusa. He was wearing winged sandals and the Helm of Hades but the Gorgons were at his heels, the serpents on their heads and at their waists were snapping at Perseus as he sped away _(Sword 220)_.

My made-up facts

Almost everyone knows about the Gorgons sisters. For all those who don't know, it is a Greek mythological myth/story. It goes something like this:

Once upon a time, there were three sisters, Medusa, Yuri, and Fury. Together they were called the Gorgons sisters. They had attributes and powers that were disturbing and terrifying. They were believed to be daughters of pre-titan gods, Phorkys and Keto. They had snake-like hair that could attack or subdue their opponents, were alive and in the sister's control. They also had powers to turn their opponents into stone with their stare, similar to that of a basilisk with a little difference, their poor victims were, that mostly consists of innocents, instead of being merely petrified they were turned into solid stone statues. It is said that they were defeated by a Greek hero, a son of Zeus, showed them their own reflection in his shield when the Gorgon sisters tried to turn him into stone, together. There as a huge explosion and when everyone was able to see, the Gorgon sisters were the ones turned to stone.

Therefore, the people were free of the evil sisters and started to live peacefully again.

What no one knew was that the Greek hero was also affected in the explosion. Somehow, he was cursed to be turned into a gargoyle whenever he got angry or any other strong emotion. Not the usual stone statues we see in graveyards, churches or museum, but a stone figure able to move and breathe normally and able to turn others into stone with his stare, just like those sisters. He decided to live away from society with his wife. He did not realize it sooner, but when his children showed they too were cursed, he was depressed. The gods were called and he pleaded with them to lift the curse but they could not reverse it. They decided to give him a boon and gifted him and his descendents with guardian powers. So long as they were guarding innocent lives and helping warriors, they would be able to control the curse and not be too affected with it. He accepted and moved with his family to a secluded village and formed a society with his descendents, The Guardian Gargoyles. So was born a new society of powerful people that became warriors and guardians, helping and protecting innocent lives from dangers and evil. Every child of theirs would get full powers and would be sworn to guarding and protecting us from evil. That is why people started building gargoyles in their villages, graveyard and other places; because they believed, the gargoyles will guard them against evil. That is how our story gets started.

_Present time:_

In a secluded village, within their private garden, the Chester family was celebrating their daughter's 13th birthday. Today she was coming of age; she would get her powers and swear her oath to protect innocents. Melissa was finally getting what she always wanted, the ability to protect and guard against evil…

Melissa was a sweet girl. She was going to start her 3rd year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She was a Ravenclaw and was growing to be quite pretty. She had long ebony locks, pale skin, cherry colour lips, and beautiful almond shaped amber eyes. Melissa was looking beautiful on her birthday, dressed in a form fitting t-shirt, capree and sneakers. Her long hair was done in braids. She was wearing her grandma's necklace, a simple gold chain with a teardrop emerald pendant. Right now, she was playing with her brother, whenever she jumped or moved fast, the pendent would shine brilliantly, just like her eyes. She was having the best birthday ever. She got gifts, cake, new clothes and her full powers too. However, the best of all was, in her mind, that she was spending it with her whole family.

Mr. Chester worked in the ministry of magic. His full name was Richard Shane Chester, but his wife called him Rick. He was an auror and was in his early forty's. With his strong built frame, six foot height, brown messy hair, carefree smile and sharp blue eyes, he looked quite handsome and slightly intimidating. He was always joking, smiling and making fun of his own clothes (he dressed quite ridiculously when not on duty, today it was a Hawaiian print shirt with knee length jeans and a cow-boy hat ). Nevertheless, his eyes were always alert; it must be because of his profession. Mostly, he was on duty or out of city on an assignment. Therefore, it was a little difficult to spend some quality time with his family, but his family understood and supported him completely. They did not like it but understood and were happy to spend time with him, whenever possible.

Mrs. Chester did not look like an ordinary mother-type woman, quite the opposite actually. She looked much younger than her age. Even in her late 30's, she still looked like in her mid 20's. She was a regal looking woman, with her long raven hair, pale skin, petite frame and remarkable silver-green eyes. In fact, she looked exactly like an older version of her daughter, except for her eyes. She loved her family and was very happy with her life. Her name was Helena but Mr. Chester liked to call her Anna. She was normally a patient and loving woman, but was strict and disciplined when needed. She was watching her daughter the whole day and could not help but remember her own coming of age, when she got her powers. She too was very excited at that time. It was her dream to help her older brother with his responsibilities as a guardian, but she was not ready until then. Her brother Kevin died when she was 23, in last war along with her parents. Her husband too, was attacked but fortunately was treated for his fatal injuries before it was too late. She thanked the God everyday for saving Rick's life. Her children's laughter shook her out of her old memories and she hurriedly got back to setting the table for lunch.

Outside in the garden, Melissa and her older brother Kevin, named after Helena's older brother who died in the war, were playing tag. Melissa was "it" and was running after Kevin, trying to catch him. Kevin was a 14-year-old boy who was starting his 4th year in Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff. Tall and lean, with wiry muscles from quidditch and running, he was growing quite good looking. He had short brown hair and intelligent blue eyes like his father and had a good sense of humour. Right now, he was running fast from his sister, who was behind him. He looked back and flashed her a mocking smile, and immediately tripped afterwards. Melissa was just behind his and could not stop, so her momentum carried her and she too, fell on her brother. They both rolled and laughed at each other for falling and now they both had leaves and grass in their hair.

"Melissa, Kevin, come on in now. Lunchtime." Their mum called.

"I win." said Melissa. "Nuh uh, I tripped, you fell down on me. So, I win." Kevin replied, shaking his head. They both looked at each other faces, then at their house and said at the same time, "Race you to it." And they were off.


	2. A night to remember

Author notes: hi, thanks to all those that read & reviewed this story and I would like to thank Imeden and crocket for helping along my ideas and for their support. We saw Melissa's 13th birthday last chapter. This one is of Harry's 13th birthday. R&R.

_****_

A night to remember

_****_

4, privet drive, surrey

A young boy was lying on his bed waiting for the clock to chime midnight. He had black hair, which struck every which way and made him look like he had just woken up, bright green eyes that any girl would sigh over, but were always overshadowed with a pair of hideous glasses that had a frames from the 70's, clothes that were faded and way too big for even a 16 year old so he looked much thinner and smaller than he really was. Actually, they were not big; they were huge, especially in width. Over all, he was an ordinary boy, with a skinny frame and maybe a little underfed air, that looked like he was stolen from the chapters of Oliver twist.

The reason that he like that was because he was many of those things and more.

For instance, he was neglected, starved, never had his own clothes or any other thing, did not have any family that showed him affection and was often belittled and berated. However, there was more to him under that entire guise, like how he was not normal in any way. This abnormal, neglected too small looking for his age, boy's name was Harry Potter.

**Flashback**

_****_

When he was much smaller and younger, he often wondered why he was not loved like his fat cousin, Dudley, or why his aunt and uncle never cared for him when he was sick, but most of all, why they called him freak and abnormal. However, the first and foremost rule at number four, privet drive was "don't ask questions". Therefore, he grew quieter, controlled his curiosity and obediently did what he was told. At night, when all the other kids were playing outside or listening to their parents reading them stories or teaching new things, he was laying in his cupboard, listening to his relatives laugh and talk and imagining having all the things that most kids his age took for granted, like having his parents. He imagined a world where he had his mother singing him lullaby at night, his father teaching him to ride a bicycle, and having many friends that would play with him and not mock him like that awful piers polkiss or dudly did to others.

After he turned six, he never tried to compare himself with other kids. He had soon learned that he could not be like other kids because of his penchance for getting in trouble, hence standing out amongst others. Standing out is normally considered a good thing, but not for him, because he finally understood that standing out brought everyone's attention on him and for him, getting attention, more often than not, meant hurt, ridicule, mocking from his fellow schoolmates or his relatives wrath, if they hear Dudley talk about his freaky ways and his showing Dudley up in front of the teachers. His relatives often locked him in his cupboard with little or no food in these instances. They made him do chores around the house, cook food, clean the house and the list that grew longer as he grew older. He never learned why all weird and unnatural things happened around him but he never gave up on his hope; hope for a better life, a better time, a better future…

So, by the time he was 10, he turned from a cheery and bright child to a smart but quiet kid, curious about almost everything but able to hide it, rebellious and courageous but restraining himself from doing anything he wanted in retaliation to things thrown his way, kind and understanding but far from assuming others to show the same curtsey, from an innocent child with wild imagination to a young man aware of the harsh realities of life. The one of the best things that came out of it was that having lived through this type of life gave him have a will stronger than most, a will to change his situation and future from always being like this, to something much more pleasant. That is why all of his qualities, intelligence, emotions and ambitions were carefully hidden from everyone else, and he began to show the face everyone expected him to. A meek, slower than his cousin, obedient, hard working and average in every way kind of person and he worked as hard on it as he could. But alas! He was never able make himself seem normal. He had somewhat contained his freakiness but sometimes he lost his rational reasoning and that is when things grew abnormal.

When he got his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday, his life took a new change, for better or worse he did not knew then, but as always he hoped for the best and prepared for the worst…

**End flash back**

_****_

Right now, he was watching the old, beaten and over worn clock that was showing half past 11. He remembered the same day, two years ago, when his life changed forever. He learned that he was a wizard, and the freaky things that always happened to him were because of his magic that was accidentally making them happen, when he lost control of his emotions. He got to know about his parents, their tragic death, of the dark and terrifying times back then, and a new enemy. An evil wizard, Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, the Dark Lord, a monster and some other things, that many believed dead, many believed living in some other place, and some, a small percentage of the wizarding world believed weak and bodiless, hiding and biding his time to rise once again.

Having seen the thing he was and is, he could say that he understood their fear of even saying his name. Nevertheless, he was not a Gryffindor for nothing, courage and bravery was his most amazing qualities after all. He was not afraid of a silly name. A name that was not even original, but made up by Voldemort himself when he was still in school and wanted to get rid of the name of his filthy, muggle father.

Ah, Gryffindor, Hogwarts…. The first place he ever felt at home, the only place he had friends and even some admirers. No, he was not turning into Lockhart, but as child that was often on the, lower than others, standing, he secretly liked having liked or admired for once. Not the blatant favoritism or fans, but a sincere and honest respect of his peers.

His last two years were wonderful and terrible at the same time. His first year, the quirrel-mort attempting to steal the philosopher stone and killing unicorns was the stuff from nightmares. On the upside, he was best friends with Ron and Hermione, was on the quidditch team, and learned that his mother loved him so much that she gave her life for him (that confirms that his aunt was a lying and jealous cow). He even got a photo album, with his parent's pictures, from their Hogwarts years, of their wedding, their married life and even his photos, in which he was always smiling or laughing, with his parents making faces at him or rocking him in their arms. There was the proof that his parents not only loved him but they also doted on him (ha! Take that uncle Vernon), showering him with their attention and affection.

His second year, while not being as good as his first, he still had some very memorable times. Like, when Lockhart was knocked off the stage in the dueling club, his friends sticking with him even after he was revealed as a parcel mouth and was accused of being the heir of Slytherin, flying Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts (not so good memories with the whomping willow or Aragon however), and living to tell the tale after defeating tom riddle and his basilisk, while saving Ginny at the same time. After all, who can say that they lived through an adventure like that? Although, if it was not for Fawkes, then even he would not be able to say that. And finally, Hagrid, his first ever friend in the magical world, the one who told him about his parents (and gave dudley pigtail). The one who told him first about his fame and the reason of it. That Hagrid, was taken to Azkaban because a fool of a minister wanted to be seen doing something in front of the public (Who cares if he is innocent? The public have a right to be seen justice after all, even if it is flawed). Therefore, the highlight was of his clearing his first magical friend's name of the crime he was falsely convicted of. Ah, good times, good times…

After defeating the basilisk and destroying tom riddle's diary, he was happy to learn that Ginny will not become a slight on justice, like Hagrid. In addition, Lockhart, the idiot finally got what was coming for him for a long time. "Honestly. What was he thinking? Stealing credit for other's accomplishments and erasing their memories?" was Hermione's only response when they told her about Lockhart, she was so angry.__

_****_

Before he could get any further, he was pulled out of his musings by some owls, flying his way in the night. He glanced at the old clock and saw that it was just five past twelve. He opened the window to let them all enter, trying to keep them from making noises and waking up his brute of an uncle.

Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, and then flew across the room to join Errol.

Harry did not recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night. Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and his first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the

Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:

_**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE **_

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture did not show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

Harry could not think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor. He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.

Dear Harry,

**Happy birthday**!

Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.

It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.

Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.

We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?

Don't let the Muggles get you down!

Try and come to London,

Ron

P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.

Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.

Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it.

Harry —

this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.

Bye —

Ron

Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.

I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs? — but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.

There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.

Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.

Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells — but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading

Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside. There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a

Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.

Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.

Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws.

Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.

Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled. And out fell — a book. Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title: _**The Monster Book of Monsters**_

, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.

"Uh-oh," Harry muttered.

The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.

"Ouch!"

The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.

Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you

. Hope the Muggles are treating you right.

All the best,

Hagrid

It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.

Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?

He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning. Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.

Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.

_****_

_**AN: Hiya folks… sorry, but the plot starts moving from the next chapter. Had to borrow scene from HP and POA. I used to huff at authors claiming to have pc problems or writer's block. Guess now I am one of them, right? Broke the laptop. Sorry folks, but it was not my fault. I was sleepy and this laptop was on some magazines. When my cousin asked for them, I just pulled at them, and this laptop slipped. Couldn't even use some other pc or laptop cause half of this chapter was saved in It, so I had to rewrite most of it. Will try to post regularly in future,**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Sarah rose**_


	3. A day in Diagon Ally

_**Hiya folks. In last chapter, we saw Harry's birthday. In this chapter, we will see diagon ally. I decided that writing Marge will take too long and then I will have to add knight bus and everything, so I will skip that part and write the diagon ally part. R&R**_

* * *

_**A day in Diagon Ally…**_

* * *

_Diagon ally_

Harry potter was very happy.

He was free of the Dursleys, two months before September 1st. no more chores, no more yelling and no more Dursleys.

He got that Marge back for all those times that she insulted his parents and he was not even punished for it. He thought he would have been expelled for breaking the _stature of_ _secrecy_, and was afraid that he will have to leave the magical world before he could even fully appreciate it. But then the minister of magic himself said that it was all taken care of, and he can enjoy his summer away from his relatives and stay here. He wouldn't have to go back to them and the only setback was that he still would have to stay in the magical section, but he haven't planned on going out in the muggle again anyway. Did he _say_ he was happy?

Right now, he was out of the leaky claudron, at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, like everyday, finishing his essays with the occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Harry free sundaes every half an hour.

He had already seen all the shops, except those in nocturn ally, _especially 'quality_ _quidditch supply'_, and had seen their latest broom "Firebolt" many times already, visited gringotts to take some money from his vault and bought his books. He decided to take arithemancy and ancient runes, like Hermione, rather than divination and care of magical creatures, as Ron suggested. He had already heard about divination teacher, professor Trelawney, from McGonagall, when he stayed at Hogwarts last Christmas, and had no intention of being anywhere near any creature that Hagrid thought were harmless and cute. _Fluffy_and _Norbert_were quite enough, thank you very much. Hermione was determined to take every subject that Hogwarts had to offer (how would she attend all those if they were at the same time?), if he had read her letter correctly. Ron had written that he was still taking divination and COMC ("cause they are easy OWLs, mate").

He decided to take a nap and then take a walk in the ally in the evening. It would still be before dark. Sirius black, a criminal, had escaped from Azkaban (wizard prison) after all. There were some security measure in diagon ally and other wizarding places, after dark. All in all, a normal day in diagon.

* * *

**Next morning: Chester's house**

What was _not_normal was for Melissa to be so impatient. They were all going to diagon ally early this year, because last year Kevin was accepted in the quidditch team andwas pestering his parents for a new broom this year. That was not the reason for Melissa's impatience. It was because her friend Luna was going to meet her there.

Luna lovegood, daughter of the editor of the wizarding magazine "the quibbler", was considered quiet odd by her classmates, but in reality, she was the smartest ravenclaw since last century. She just liked all her father's imaginary magical creatures that he printed about in his magazine, so much, that she was always trying to fit them in the rest of the magical world. She tried hard to remain outwardly cool and calm, but always got slightly glassy eyed and dreamy when she saw all the situations andplaces these imaginary creatures could be, well, imagined. Only her best friend Melissa knew that, as the rest of her classmates started avoiding her just after talking to her once, and never again. They never tried to see how wonderful, bright, beautiful and obviously, intelligent, young witch she was growing up to be. In fact, she outscored Hermione in the exams last year and so, her head of house had told her that she could skip her 2nd year and directly start her third year with Melissa. Of course, if it was not for Melissa, she would have just ignored the opportunity and continued as it is, but Melissa wanted Luna to be with her and stay with her in class and third year dorm room.

Today, they both wanted to go shopping, for the first time together, for their third year supplies.

Melissa's mum Anna was a little concerned about her daughter. She knew what coming in her guardian powers meant for Melissa, as she herself had been there when she was 13. The first few years after the coming in her powers were quite trying, as after the ceremony, one have to actually train quite a bit. The ceremony was just for confirming one's heritage and ability. The actual work was to mould that heritage and ability into power, talent and skills, as they actually needed to sharpen and build from less than a scratch. Just like a potter makes pots. He puts some clay on his wheel and moulds it in beautiful pots and vases, building it with precision and deft skilled hands. Their powers were like clay given to them in form of blessings, but to mould them into beautiful pots and vases were going to be done gradually, and over the years.

So, it was natural that Melissa was going to have some hard work cut out for her. It was only natural for her to mess up and make mistakes, or lose control of her emotions and release a bit of guardian powers in her first few years. Yes, it was going to be a trying few years.

Melissa, unaware of her mother's concerns and musings, was right now trying to get her father hurry into going to diagon ally. Kevin was only too happy to help, because the sooner they leave, the sooner he was going to get his new broom. So, slightly harried and still trying to slow the children down a little, their parents were soon led to their fireplace. With similar shouts of "the leaky claudron", all of them left one by one.

* * *

_**Diagon ally**_

Harry had just finished the last of his assignments. Now, it was time for a stroll of the ally once again. There was not anything new in many shops that he has not seen before. So, obviously, he decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

There it was. The fastest racing broom. Better than the nimbus series, better than any other broom. Even the professional quidditch players are going to use it. There was a big sign next to the display window.

_** THE FIREBOLT ** _

_THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAMLINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST._

What Harry loved about it though, was not that it was the best (he was no _Malfoy_), it was because it was the fastest broom ever. Zero-150 in ten seconds. Wow. Andhe liked to fly fast. As the wind rushed past and his hair tussled, while he dived, looped and performed perfect seeker stunts, he felt like he was free of all burdens. This was something he was good at, that he could do without being taught. This was easy, it was the best feeling in the world. But, it was way too expensive and he could not justify to himself buying a highly priced broom, when he had a perfectly good broom already. Firebolt was listed as price on request.

There was always a cluster in quality quidditch supply. Some came to buy new stuff; some came just to see all the new stuff. But all were quidditch fans there (Hermione would not be found here, ever).

Harry came out of his staring stupor, uhm, browsing, when a high-pitched voice rang in the store.

"Mum, dad, you are the best". A very happy Kevin was admiring his new broom, while his parents were grinning, seeing the joy in his face. His father ruffled his hair affectionately when Kevin thanked him for the broom, and his mother hugged him, without saying anything. Melissa was snickering silently, behind her father, at seeing her brother desperately trying to get out of her mother's hug, so that he can admire his broom again, and breathe, of course, but admire the broom first.

Harry was looking at the family wistfully. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart. Seeing the boy's parents happy faces at seeing his joy, reminded him of his parents. Would they be happy too, if they had been alive? Would his mother hug him? Would his father be proud of his boy too? He felt a pang of regret, for he would never know what his parents would be like, because they died before he could even talk properly. Sometimes, life was so unfair.

He suddenly realized that he was staring, and quickly ducked out of the shop. He did not want to intrude on the family's happiness, and after all this, he did not feel like browsing and admiring a broom anymore anyway. Suddenly, he felt determination fill his heart. He decided that he would become someone his parents would be proud to call "son". He would be the best person he could be. He would not be just a famous name anymore. He silently thanked his friend Hermione for all the times she tried to make him study, to be better, and cursed his laziness and Ron's influence on his study habits, holding him back. Not anymore, he decided. So, what to do to start a new chapter of his life? What would Hermione do? Right, bookstore it is. So, with thoughts of studying more from now on, he changed directions and went to the bookstore (no sense in delaying).

After browsing books outside his study course for over half an hour, he went to the counter with eight new books, including "a muggleborn guide to magical world" and "tips and tricks to better your potions". In it, were all the things that he should have known after two years of Hogwarts, but he never knew of them. Well, better late than never, as they say.

"Seventeen galleons, nine sickles, please", said the clerk on the counter. Harry fished out the money out of his pocket and waited for his package and change.

He heard the bell chime and saw the parents from the quidditch store enter the bookstore with two girls chatting in tow.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked the other clerk in front.

"Yes, third year books for these two and one set of fourth year books".

"Of course, just a moment, madam" said the clerk and hurried inside to get said books.

"Your books, young sir", the clerk on the counter to Harry. He took his purchase and turned to leave, when he saw the blond girl crash in one of the bookshelves, in the divination section. He hurried over there to help the girl up.

"Thanks. Those books were too heavy," said the girl. Harry helped her with the books and asked her if she was hurt.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Probably the _blubbering blinkies_ thought it was funny. They like to trip people and often steal their things. Oh, I'm Luna, by the way." The girl replied in a dreamy voice. Harry was a little confused, but hid it so as not to offend the strange girl.

"Err, right. Here are your books. And my name is Harry." He said.

"Oh, I know. You are Harry potter. I saw you at Hogwarts. I am in third year, ravenclaw. You are the one who petrified Mrs. Norris. I do not like her too, you know. She scratched my shoes when I went to pet her." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry could not help but smile in response.

"_I_ didn't attack her. She was petrified by the basilisk in the chamber. I was just _standing_ near the scene", Harry thought the girl was mental, but the intelligence in her eyes was unmistakable. And even if she was mental, she was funny too. He saw the girl's other friend come their way, out of the corner of his eyes.

"Luna, are you okay? I heard the crash and saw you fall. You are not hurt, are you?" she asked in concern. When Luna answered in negative, she turned to Harry and thanked him.

"Thank you for helping Luna. I am Melissa. Third year Hogwarts, ravenclaw. Are you alright?" she asked Harry, while helping Luna with her way too many books.

"Yeah, I am ok, and I am Harry potter. You must have seen me at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor, third year." Harry was feeling a little weird introducing himself like this. Those two girls were talking to each other andhim simultaneously, so he thought that he should leave the bookstore now. But before he could say bye to them, the blond girl, Luna, asked if he wanted to go get some ice cream.

"Sure, I was going there myself. My treat. Let's go," said Harry.

It was true, he was thinking of going to Mr. Fortescue and having a triple-fudge-Sunday. And it never hurt to make new friends. The girls seem nice, and there were worse things than having ice cream with two nice and pretty girls, his own age. So with that decided, the girls said good-bye to the couple they came with. They got some money, Harry grabbed his packages, and they got out of there.

They headed to the ice cream parlor chatting and talking about their Hogwarts experience. They spent all the time there talking and laughing over some of the incidents Harry told them about quidditch or Ron and Hermione. When the time came to leave for their home, all three of them were sad. They had become good friends in these three hours. But with promise of writing letter (they 'ooh' and 'ah'ed over Hedwig), they said goodbye to each other and left different ways.

After returning to the leaky cauldron, Harry ate his dinner and went to his room. After reading some chapters of the potion book, Harry felt sleepy. So he shut the book, brushed his teeth and lay in his bed after changing in his pajamas. As he thought of his day, he could not help but smile. He had made two very nice friends today.

Yes, today was a good day, Harry thought.

* * *

_**hiya, its good to write again. I wanted to post this chapter 2 days ago, but couldn't. Sorry :-)**_

**_Finally posted and i hope you like it. Next chapter will be done in a week or two. Gotta do other things too guys. Anyways, just wanted to say thanks to all those that have added this story on alert or as favourite. And a big thanks to those who reviewed. Ya know, only those stories that are really good or really bad gets lots of reviews. I know i am not best and hope i am not worst. lol. So, once again, i take your leave. will see ya'all next week. Read and Review. Ciao._**

**_yours truly,_**

**_sarah rose_**


End file.
